


Adventures in Detroit

by DavidKing



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidKing/pseuds/DavidKing
Summary: David and Nye found each other after the trials living in Detroit, Michigan they own an apartment together, raise a little girl and a puppy (in the future) living in Detroit can be scary but it can also be the adventure a life time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nye doesn't belong to me he belongs to the Tumblr page edgyurbanartist, so go check em out. Let's unleash David and Nye's future together I will be talking to edgyurbanartist and getting ideas for this story.

David had just moved to America to start his new life after the trials, David drove to his new apartment he was beyond exhausted after his flight and unpacking he had zero hours of sleep especially after the trials he wasn’t able to sleep because of constant nightmares. He parked in front of a coffee shop he rubbed his face taking a deep breath, hitting the sides of his face he got out of his car and walked inside the random coffee shop he found. David stood in line unaware of his surroundings or the people around him he walked up to the counter “just a coffee nothin’ in it.” David took his cup and paid since his drink was easy they just gave it to him over the counter he turned around and bumped into someone who was right behind him “ah you git” he looked at the person and his heart fell into his stomach the person standing in front of him was no other than Nye, the man David went through hell with was standing right in front of him he could see Nye was choking on words when he saw the British man. David smiled and started to laugh he picked Nye up and spun him in circles Nye laughed and held onto the taller man’s shoulders “I miss you lad” David smiled Nye smiles “I missed you too David” David placed the smaller male down and realized the whole shop was looking at them David glared “what th’hell are ya lookin’ at?” He glared at everyone and they all went back to what they were doing, he smiled “Nye I’m so glad I found someone who understands” Nye patted the other guys arm “me too David I really needed someone who understands” David smiled “come on lad I’m goin’ ta drive us around get your drink to go” Nye laughed and got his drink into a to go cup and followed David got in his car and started it Nye got in the passenger side and buckled up “so where are we going?” David smiled “where ever the road takes us” David put the car in drive and started to drive down the road. David laughed and listened Nye sing and lean on him, David’s feelings for Nye started to raise up to his heart again. Nye smiled and listened to David’s laugh, he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat when he heard David’s laugh at the campfire Nye had started to gain feelings for David hard core. 

David parked in front of his apartment building Nye looked at it “why are we here?” David smiled “I thought we could watch a movie and just spend some time together he smiles “let’s do it” he unbuckled and walked inside but he realized he didn’t know what apartment was David’s he turned around and looked at him “so where am I going?” David laughed and walked inside the building leading Nye to his third- floor apartment he grabbed his key and unlocked the front door he walked inside and tossed the key on the coffee table “welcome to my home” Nye looked around and smiled “it’s nice and cozy” David looked at the movies and tried to find one that would scare Nye into his arms, he grabbed the first saw movie and put it in the DVD player, David sat down next to Nye and pressed play. Half way through the movie nothing happened and David was getting desperate David scooted closer to Nye, Nye noticed this and laid his head-on David’s shoulder David laid his head-on Nye’s and watched the movie. It was the third half of the movie and nothing happened other than how close they were David bit his tongue and cursed himself out in his head for not doing this sooner, David leaned down and gently kissed Nye, Nye felt his face get hot as David kissed him he soon melted into the kiss and he wrapped his arms around David’s neck and he kissed back. David grabbed his legs and pulled him down on the couch Nye put his hands up David’s shirt pulling away he smirked “you gained some muscle” David smiled “I just started working out” he leaned down to his ear “think about later” that sent a shiver down Nye’s back, he put his hand behind his head and kissed David again David kissed back and placed his body on top of Nye’s. Nye moaned feeling David on top of him, he would have killed to have this back at the campfire but he’ll take being in the real world over the entity’s realm, they had privacy and each other. David slowly pulled away and smiled “so how does a key to my apartment sound?” Nye held David’s shirt and bit his lip “that sounds amazing” David smiled sitting up grabbing Nye’s hand he helped him sit up. David turned on the normal TV Nye nuzzled up into his new boyfriend’s side and watched whatever David turned on his hand was still up David’s shirt. Maybe living in Detroit wasn’t going to be as bad as David thought it would.


	2. Meeting Lucille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David meets someone important to Nye, his daughter Lucille. They spend all day together and Nye watches David and Lucille bond over a lunch at red robins

David walked back to his apartment looking at his watch, he decided to surprise Nye with a lunch together. Going up to his apartment he opened the door and walked inside he watched Nye put his shoes on “hon what’re you doin?” Nye looked at him and fear hit his face “I um I’m getting something” David nodded “well I’ll go with you” Nye slowly stood up “if you do go with me then you’ll see something” David rubbed Nye’s arm “don’t looked so scared kitten” Nye sighed and left the apartment with David next to him. The closer they got to their destination the more Nye seemed to tense up David stopped walking which Nye stop walking “David is something wrong” he walked over to him he looked down at him “you need to answer that question Nye, why are you so scared?” Nye sighed and grabbed David’s wrist “you’ll see when we get there and I think you’ll understand” David slowly nodded and kept following him when they reached their destination David just looked at it. A day care why were they there? He looked at Nye and saw him walking to the front door so he followed closely behind him. Once inside a little girl ran over to Nye and hugged him “daddy” she seemed overjoyed to see Nye, David smiled, so this is what he was scared of David seeing. The little girl looked at David “daddy who’s this?” Nye looked at David “Lucille this is David he’s my boyfriend” David smiled and knelt down “hello honey I’m David” the little girl was practically the spitting image of Nye she even dressed like him she had black hair down to her ears a blue eye and a hazel eye David found them interesting, her nails were painted black and of course she was wearing black and whatever accessories Nye gave her. Lucille as Nye called her looked at David “you sound funny” she had a small Swedish accent must have picked it up from Nye. David rubbed his neck “well, honey I’m from a different country I wasn’t born here or raised here like ya” Lucille touched David’s beard “what’s this? Does it keep your face warm?” David laughed “it’s called a beard and yes it does honey” she smiles hugging David “I like him Daddy” Nye smiled “I’m glad Luci” David stood up “lunch then?” 

Nye and David both held one of Lucille’s hands and they swung her as they walked she laughed and smiled as the two men did this to her, David noticed some glances they got but with a quick glare their way they didn’t look at them after that David took them to a nice restaurant, actually it was just red robin but Lucille seemed to like all the stuff on the wall she kept pointing at things and asking what they were, if Nye didn’t know David did so there wasn’t anything she wasn’t informed on. Nye smiled and watched David and Lucille play tic tac toe with each other David was always letting her win and encouraging her after the game David rubbed her head smiling when their waitress walked over “have we decided what we want?” David nodded and ordered Nye ordered his food and Lucille’s because she was shy to order hers she walked away and David scooted over to Nye “so not to pry but where’s her mother?” Nye sighed and swirled his drink around “well after we got out of the trials I was lost no one understood what I went through, I met someone who I thought understood what had happened to me and we hooked up didn’t take long before we ended up with Lucille I loved her but her mother didn’t and when Lucille turned one she ran off leaving me with her. I raised her for three years on my own for three years and here we are.” David rubbed Nye’s back after he was done “lad I’m sorry” he looked at Luci as she colored “does she remember her?” He shook his head “no and I feel it’s such a huge blessing” he nods before kissing Nye’s temple “I’ll help raise her” Nye looked at him shocked “you don’t have to” he smiled “I want to kitten she’s amazing and she deserves the best” Nye smiled “don’t I know it” Lucille looked at the grown men tilting her head “what’s going on?” David smiled “you and your father are going to be living with me from now on” Nye smiled “but only if you want to” she looked at them thinking before looking at the tic tac toe games they did she smiled “yea I want to live with daddy’s boyfriend” Nye smiled rubbing her head “we have to pack.” 

Lucille looks at the shrimp David was eating she had finished her grilled cheese but she was still hungry he pulled on his sleeve he looks at her “what honey” she points at the plate “can I have some?” David looked at Nye “she isn’t allergic to shrimp, is she?” Nye shakes his head “no she’s not” he nods giving her a piece of his shrimp she takes it and eats it smiling after that piece the trio was eating the shrimp off David’s plate and fries off Nye’s plate Nye gave David a quick kiss as he took Lucille to the bathroom David smiled and leaned back laying his head on the wall an older woman walks over “excuse me young man you and your husband have a beautiful daughter” David blushed and shook his head “I’m sorry ma’am but you have it wrong he’s just my boyfriend and that’s his daughter” she smiles “well you three make a wonderful family” she walked away David took a deep breath and laid his head on the wall. He didn’t even notice Nye and Lucille had come back to the table Nye looked at David “you alright?” David sat up and looked at him “yea I’m fine something just happened nothin’ bad just somethin’ else” Nye nods and rubbed his arm “you ready to go home?” He smiles grabbing his jacket “yea” he grabbed the check and paid on the way out. Half way home Luci got tired and slowed down Nye looked at her “guess we should slow down” David put his hand up and he picked Luci up she laid her head on his shoulder looking beyond exhausted Nye rubs her back “nap time when we get home” she nods and closes her eyes. When they got back to David’s apartment Nye grabbed his key and unlocked the door opening the door he held it open so David could walk inside David took Luci to his room to lay her down. He laid her down and covered her up “night Luci” she nuzzled his pillow and curled up “night, night lion” David blinked but smiled and left the room as she fell asleep Nye smiled and grabbed David’s jacket pulling him down so he lands on top of him David smiled down at him he smiled “thank you so much David” he placed their foreheads together “you’re welcome kitten I’ll always be there for you and now Lucille” Nye smiled and let David go he rolled off him and laid behind him with his arm around his waist they laid together and watched TV eventually they fell asleep together. At some point Luci got on the couch with them David grumbled and woke up he made the couch into a fold out bed falling back on the bed he closed his eyes Lucille laid between Nye and David the new family fell back to sleep with David’s arm over them and sirens going off.


	3. Leo King is here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David's son comes to America with his parents but things go south quickly when Lucille and him butt heads over Nye and David's attention

David was sprawled across the couch groaning Nye and Lucille just looked at him confused “ok I think I’ve watched enough what’s wrong David?” He looked at them “my parents are visiting” Nye looked at him “isn’t that good?” He sat up “I guess it is but you two have to meet them that’s the whole visit they want to meet my boyfriend and his daughter” Nye looked at Lucille “well I guess we should be on our best behavior” Lucille smiled and nodded “I’ll be good daddy for lion” Nye smiled and rubbed her head David stood up “so tomorrow my parents will be at a diner and we have to meet them there” Nye nods “so what time?” David shrugged “they said about seven” he nods putting his arms around his neck “don’t stress hon they’ll love us” David put his arms around his waist “I’m not worried about them liking you I’m worried about something else happening” he tilted his head “why what is it hon?” David bit his lip thinking “well you’ll see soon” Nye laughed “that’s no reason for you to be stressed David relax” he took a deep breath “oh you’ll understand why later.” Lucille pulled on David’s pants he looks at her “what honey?” She smiles putting her arms up “superman” he laughed picking her up holding her horizontal he started to run around the apartment. Nye smiled and sat down grabbing the laptop opening it he used this time to house hunt since you couldn’t walk around the apartment without tripping over one of Lucille’s toys or over each other and there’s only one room in the apartment so the small family found themselves sleeping on the fold out couch well Nye and Lucille slept with the neighborhood being as bad as it is David usually sat up and watched the door Nye tried to trade places with David a few times but David wasn’t going to budge he’s too hard headed to budge so Nye just gave up and went with the next best thing, making David coffee in the morning. Like usual David and Nye wrestled with Lucille to get her into her pajamas and get her onto the fold out couch, Nye had noticed something though David seemed stressed in the morning Nye rubbed his back “hon if this is about your parents don’t worry” he smiled nuzzling him.

David carried Lucille on his shoulders as they walked to the diner, it was seven PM and they were going to meet David’s parents. David seemed tense the closer they got to the diner Nye grabbed his hand and ran his thumb over it “hon it’s ok” he sighs putting Lucille down and as soon as they walked inside Nye learned why David was so stressed. A little boy runs over “papa” he hugs David’s legs smiling David picked him up smiling. Nye blinked and looked between his boyfriend and the little boy in his arms. The little boy has light blonde hair and dark blue eyes; his hair was spiked up to make a little Mohawk in the middle of his head. He’s wearing a blue and white striped button up shirt he had blue jeans on and black tennis shoes. Nye smiles “why hello little man I’m Nye” the boy waves “I’m Leo” he smiles noticing a small British accent he obviously picked up from David and living in Manchester. Lucille looked at Leo and puffed out her cheeks she was jealous of the attention he was getting from both her fathers but mostly Nye that was her daddy and no one was going to take him away from her. Lucille grabbed Nye’s hand “up daddy” Nye smiled and picked her up she grabbed David’s shirt and looked at Leo glaring Leo looked at her and glared back, who was this girl and why was she touching his papa? A man walked over as the kids glared at each other “there’s my son” David smiled “hi dad” he patted David’s shoulder before looking at Nye “you must be the boyfriend” Nye smiled “yes sir I’m Nye and this is my daughter Lucille” he adjusted her and put a hand out he shook it “I’m Richard” Nye looked at Lucille “say hello honey” she stopped glaring at Leo and looked at Richard “hello Mr. Lion” Richard looked at her raising his eyebrow Nye smiles “it’s what she calls David” he nods “ah I understand” he backed up “shall we sit” Nye nods following him. Nye sat down and put Lucille in her chair she kept glaring at Leo as he clung to David. Leo looked at her and glared back sticking his tongue out huffing. David and Nye looked at each other with a worried look covered their faces. 

Richard watched the kids sighing “kids aside Nye this is my wife, Mable” Mable smiled waving he waved back smiling “Lucille say hello” she again stopped glaring at Leo and looked at Mable “hello ma’am” she smiles “what nice manors you have” she smiles nodding Leo huffed looking at her, this was his family not hers’. He smiled and climbed off David’s lap and climbed into Nye’s “hello new dada” he looks at him Nye looked at him and smiled “hello Leo” Lucille puffed out her cheeks but she quickly smiled and climbed into David’s lap “hi Lion” she nuzzled him he smiled “hi honey” both kids didn’t like the other touching their parent. David and Nye both picked up on it fast and they looked at each other sighing. The dinner went rather well of course the kids were at each other’s throats but it was easy to handle. Nye shook Richard and Mable’s hands “it was very nice to meet you” Richard nodded “and very nice to meet you too” Nye and David took the kids home Lucille was in Nye’s arms and Leo was in David’s arms both were glaring at each other if looks could kill both kids would be dead. David unlocked the apartment door and walked inside placing Leo on the ground Leo started to explore the apartment, at one point Leo picked up Lucille’s doll she ran over and snatched it “mine” he grabs it yanking on it “I want to play” and they went back and forth pulling on the doll until it ripped and stuffing flew everywhere. Nye sighed and David rubbed his forehead as the kids started to yell at each other David sighed “that’s it bed time” he picked both kids up under his arms and walked to the pull out couch he held them as Nye set the bed up, surprisingly it was easy to put the kids in their pajamas probably because they knew their parents were mad and stressed out David laid them down and they covered them up “night Leo Lucille” David rubbed their heads Nye smiled “night you two” he kissed their heads leaving the living room David turned the lights off and left the room. Once in the bedroom David fell on the bed and Nye fell on his back “that was rough” David nodded groaning, they arranged themselves so they were in the bed David placed his arm over Nye and he closed his eyes both drifted off to sleep until two more bodies climbed into the bed and pushed themselves between David and Nye. The bed went from to a lot of room to no room.


	4. The fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Nye, sleep deprived and sexually stressed, deal with their kids who want their attention all the time. This leads to David and Nye's first fight.

David stumbled with the cups just looking at them as they laid on the ground, Nye stumbled out of the room and leaned on him “we can’t keep living like this those kids need to sleep in their own rooms” David yawned and nodded “we’ve lived in this house for two weeks and not once have they slept in their own rooms” Nye put his arms around his shoulders “we are both slept deprived and deprived of something else” he rubbed his chest he grabbed his coffee cup “we’ll get them to sleep in their own beds then we can go back to sleeping and fucking” he grinned as he got a weak chuckle from Nye. He let him go and David turned around, Nye grabbed his jacket and smiled “going to work already Mr. King?” He smiled “gotta get those debts repaid Mr. Karlsson” he smiled and pulled him down kissing him. They managed to get peace and quiet for three minutes before the kids ran downstairs and pushed themselves between their parents. Leo smiled “are ya takin me today papa?” David shook his head “not today son I have to get to work early so Nye will take ya ta day care” he pouted but let him go as he grabbed his keys and left the house. Nye struggled to get the kids to day care both wanting his attention and if he looked at one the other would scream and shake him. Once he got home he collapsed on the couch and found himself falling asleep quickly, he didn’t even budge when someone opened the door around noon. David looked at him smiling, after setting an alarm he laid next to him and wrapped his arms around his waist drifting off to sleep not long after him. Nye had to push himself out of David’s arms as someone rang the bell, he opened the door and looked at the day care teacher’s assistant “Mr. Karlsson until your kids can act respectfully they can’t come back to day care” and with that he walked away Nye looked at the kids sighing walking back to the living room as David started to wake up “who was that?” Nye sat on the arm of the couch “our kids got kicked out of day care” he sighed and sat up “we have to stop this” he nodded looking at the ground.

David made dinner “so how do we do we fix this?” Nye sighs “this website says to get step siblings to stop fighting we should spend time with both of them and show they both are important to us” he nods stirring the stew “want to take them to the zoo it’ll be easy and maybe the animals will distract them” Nye nods “sounds like a plan” he closed the laptop and walked over putting his arms around David’s neck “they’re watching TV” he whispered David grinned and put his arms on his waist “ya want ta catch up?” Nye nodded and leaned up kissing him, he kissed back and pushed his thumbs into his waist he moaned and ran his hands through his hair deepening the kiss. It was cut short though when the kids ran in the room “papa is dinner done?” Leo smiled pushing Lucille out of the way Lucille pouted and pushed him back it quickly turned into a fight between the two David grabbed Leo and Nye grabbed Lucille and they pulled them away from each other “that’s it no dinner go right to bed.” Of course, they didn’t sleep in their beds they slept in David and Nye’s bed as usual. David packed their bag for the zoo filling it with snack and drinks Nye put his hands on the counter “I hope this works I can’t take this anymore” David sighed “it should work” the kids ran down stairs you could tell they dressed themselves but David and Nye were too exhausted to care David started the car and drove to the zoo, Leo sat in the front of the car with David and Nye sat in the back since the kids wouldn’t stop hitting each other. David parked and helped Nye settle the kids David carried the bag and held Leo’s hand Nye walked next to them and held Lucille’s hand. Their plan backfired on them the kids wanted to see different animals at the same time and David was pushed over his edge “ya both need ta fuck off I swear ya both are needy ya wankers need ta lay off us” he yelled causing people to look at him Lucille use to David’s yelling just sort of looked at him feeling bad but Leo started to cry wheeze and cough not use to his dad raising his voice at him. 

Nye kneeled down and rubbed Leo’s back “shh honey it’s ok” he glared at David “what’s wrong with you?” David glared “what’s wrong with me nothing is wrong what is wrong is you baby them hard core and they expect us to bend over for them” Nye stood up and got in his face “they’re four they need our attention to feel loved not that you would know you’re always at work” he glared “one of us has to work and since you lost your job it has to be me” they got into a yelling fight and the kids just watched knowing this was their fault. David threw the keys on the ground “fuck this I’m walking home” he stormed away leaving Nye shaking and with tears in his eyes and his face red, he looked at the kids “come on kids let’s get you something to eat” he walked ahead of them not bothering to grab their hands Leo looked at Lucille “we messed up” she nods and followed Nye he walked next to her “we should help them because papa is hard headed and he won’t say he’s wrong without a push” she nods “let’s make them dinner tomorrow” Leo smiled “that’s a great idea” and with that they ran to catch up with Nye. David never came home that night and Nye gave up hope that he was coming home and he went upstairs to sleep around three am. Lucille and Leo snuck into his room and watched him hold David’s pillow and bury his face into it, they went back to bed. David did come home but not until the next night he walked inside the house looking around seeing the lights off and rose petals on the ground he followed them to the kitchen he looked at Nye as he sat at the table Leo grabbed his hand and forced him to sit down, he grabbed a card from his pocket and read it “here is a nice dinner and a night without your kids” he smiled and ran upstairs leaving David and Nye alone. Both of them looked at their plates and saw jelly beans and other pieces of candy. David sighed “look Nye I’m sorry I was just tired and I lost my cool” Nye stood up and walked over before sitting in his lap “I’m sorry too hon” he nuzzled him. 

David held him close smiling “well since we have some time alone why don’t we continue where we left off” Nye smiled and nodded and soon they were making out David’s thumbs were pushed into his waist and Nye’s hands were tangled into his hair Leo and Lucille watched their parents and high fived each other and they walked back to their rooms knowing they fixed the relationship they broke.


	5. Engaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nye goes on a crazy Valentine's day hunt to find David and his surprise

Nye yawned and walked downstairs looking around “David?” He walked to the kitchen seeing a note on the fridge he grabbed it and read it out loud “Nye I hope you’re excited, since today is Valentine’s day I set up a small scavenger hunt for you. Find the clues to find me I have a surprise for you, don’t worry my parents have Lucille and Leo so you don’t have to stress about finding a baby sitter. Now your first clue go to the place where we get dressed and sleep in the same bed.” Nye laughed “he’s so bad with clues” he walked upstairs to their room and opened the door “now if I was David where would I put a clue?” He looked around and opened drawers “not there” he looked under the bed and under the covers “fuck David where did you put it?” He opened the closet and saw a piece of paper taped to the door “finally he hid that better than I thought he would” he grabbed it and opened it “you found the second clue great job kitten now go to the places where I get my fixen” he rubbed his forehead “I swear to God he’s cheesy as fuck” he grabbed his keys and jacket leaving the house locking it up. He drove down the street driving to the coffee shop he parked and walked inside Conner smiles “oh Nye David was in here this morning and he asked me to give this to you” he handed it over to him he takes it and opens it “I hope you brought your car because you’re going far. Go to the place I took you for our first date there you will find your next clue and something for your present” he smiled waving to Conner before leaving and going to his car. He drove to the park parking in the parking lot. He got out and walked to the hill, he looked up it “fuck I have to climb this huge ass hill again” he started to hike up it. He groaned and fell over “we hike all the time but going uphill is hard on both of us” he grabbed a piece of paper and read it “just a few more clues let’s see if you can figure out your gift. Go to the tux shop and get that present in the right coat pocket is your next clue, but look behind you your first present is there.” He looked behind him and grabbed a cleaner “what is this?” He stood up “alright let’s get this done.” He walked back down and walked to the car. He drove to the shop and parked, he got out and walked inside walking to the front desk. He tapped the bell and a woman walked over she pointed at him “Nye correct?” He nods she smiles “here’s your suit” she hands it over he takes it looking in the pocket grabbing the paper “just two more places kitten go to the place where I get my eyes checked” he laughed before going to his car driving to the eye doctors. He got out and walked inside the shop, the assistant looks at him smiling “oh Nye David left you a note” she hands it over smiling he takes it reading it “ok kitten here we go one last stop this place is somewhere you’ll remember forever, go to the lake and there I’ll be.” 

Nye smiled and drove to the lake parking his car he got out and found a bathroom where he changed into the tux he left the bathroom and found his way to where David told him to meet him. He smiled and walked to a tree seeing David standing under it he smiled hugging him “there’s my handsome boyfriend” David smiled holding him close “took you long enough” he laughs “you made be drive all over town what did you expect” he smiles “anyway let’s eat I’ve been snacking on other things I brought so I wouldn’t eat our dinner” he smiles sitting on the blanket as David puts their dinner on the blanket sitting down, Nye smiles “you made me drive all over town just to eat dinner with you” David swallows his food “not just dinner” Nye tilted his head “there’s more?” He nods “but I can’t tell you” he pouted “aw come on David” he smiles standing up putting his hand out “come on kitten let’s go for a walk” Nye smiled taking his hand standing up David took him for a walk around the lake he just seemed to be wasting time and Nye noticed this “David we’re just walking in circles” David took a deep breath he seemed nervous, but he stopped walking and let go of Nye’s hand “Nye we can’t be boyfriends anymore” Nye felt his heart break he teared up and pushed him “you asshole you’re breaking up with me you made me do all this just so you could break my heart” David grabbed his hands stopping him from hitting him. He got down on one knee “we can’t be boyfriends anymore because we’re going to be husbands” Nye felt his throat close up and he felt tears fall down his face “David” was all he could muster out David smiled “kitten ya mean the world ta me and I can’t see myself without ya would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” He hugged him knocking him on his back “yes David a hundred times yes” David smiled holding him close digging through his pocket he put the engagement ring on his finger he smiled kissing him he kissed back putting his hand behind his head Nye pulled away “we’ll have to tell the kids and then plan a wedding” he smiles running his thumb over his cheek “let’s just enjoy this moment then we can plan all that stuff” he smiles laying his head on his chest “I can get behind that” David laid his head down and watched the stairs enjoying the night he’s having with Nye, soon they’ll have to tell the kids but until then they can enjoy the peace and quiet here.


	6. Telling them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Nye tell Leo and Lucille that they're getting married

Nye laid his head-on David’s chest listening to his heart beat enjoying the time they had before the kids woke up and barged into the room. He smiles closing his eyes enjoying David running his hand through his hair “ya know we’ll have to get up soon” he smiles “I know but let’s just enjoy this until the kids wake us up” David smiles and kissed his forehead “I can’t wait to plan the wedding with you” he smiles “you will look so cute walking down the aisle.” Nye smiled and moved to straddle him he rubbed his bare chest “you know we do have a while before the kids wake up” David smirked “I like this idea” he leaned down and kissed him he kissed back putting a hand behind his head Nye bit the bottom lip and pulled on it. David moaned against his lips pushing his hips up grinding against him Nye panted pulling away slightly he found himself fumbling with David’s pants. He kissed him again and threw his pants across the room, things were getting very heated but they were cut short with loud footsteps running towards their room, Nye sighed and sat up getting off David he sighed sitting up “guess no morning frisk time” Nye laughed “we’ve turned PG” he smiles sitting up putting his pants on Leo pushed the door open and ran over “you’re awake” he smiled David rubbed his head “yea we are” he laughs grabbing his hand “can we play now dad?” David grinned “who’s this dad you speak of, I’m a monster” he stood up and roared Lucille and Leo laughed running away from him he smiled chasing them Nye laughed leaving the room going to the kitchen to start breakfast. David chased them around the house for about a half hour before Nye called them for breakfast David smiled walking over carrying them under his arms he placed them in their seats before sitting down himself Nye smiled putting the plates down when he reached David he kissed him and smiled “this is our chance” he whispered David smiled nodding Nye sat down “Lucille Leo we have something to say” they stopped eating and looked up at their “mother” he smiles “David and I are getting married” Leo stood up in his chair “finally you and mama are getting married I thought ya would only be datin.” 

Lucille smiles “you and Lion are getting married that’s so cool” Nye laughed holding David’s hand “they took that better than I expected” David smiles “they do treat each other like siblings” Nye nods smiling remembering the call they got from the day care, Leo had punched a kid who made fun of Lucille’s doll David just looked at the teacher “is the other kid gettin punished?” The teacher looked at him “well no” he raised his eyebrow “so my baby girl can get made fun of but as soon as her brother steps in and stops the bully he gets in trouble” the teacher nods he picks them up “yea they are leaving this day care” and with that David came home with the kids in arms and came home to a very confused Nye. Nye smiled “we still have to find them a day care we can’t just keep dropping them off at your parents” David sighed “I know Kitten” Lucille looks at David “why do you call mommy Kitten?” David crossed his arms trying to think of a PG answer, he couldn’t say because when they fuck he purrs like a kitten. He looked at Nye getting an idea “it’s because he wears this it’s like a collar so I call him Kitten” he put his finger under the pet collar he got Nye for his birthday and pulled him closer Nye blushed slightly looking up at the smirking David. Leo looked at them “dad can I put a collar on Lucille?” He looks at him “hell no son” he crossed his arms and pouted “that’s not fair” Nye hit his shoulder “look what you started” he whispered he looked at him “would rather have told them it’s because when we fuck you purr like a kitten” he whispered he blushed harder and shook his head. He smiles “that’s what I thought” he stood up and took their empty plates and started to wash them leaving Nye and the kids to watch TV like they always do, it was Saturday so they had to decide on something to do with the kids since they try to get them out of the house as much as they could. Leo smiles “can we go back to the zoo? Last time we went it went downhill” Nye looks at David and smiles “yea we can go back to the zoo.” 

David groaned “no” Nye points at him “yes” David held him back as he tried to put sunblock on him Nye pouted “you’re going to get sun burnt Mr. British” he looked at him “no I won’t” he gives him a look “the beach” he was going to argue but he just sighed and let him go Nye pushed him on the bed and started putting it on him he smiled “there now that wasn’t so bad” he looks at him “I feel gross and whiter than I normally am” he sighed “shut up and get the bag” he stood up and left the room he grabbed the bag and followed him to the front door Leo grabbed his hand and tried pulling him to the car “come on dad let’s go I want to see the penguins” Lucille grabbed Nye’s hand “come on I want to see the tigers” Nye smiled “then let’s go” he walked to the car David unlocked the car and buckled Leo in as Nye buckled Lucille in David got in the driver’s seat and started the car driving to the zoo. Leo smiled sitting on David’s shoulders looking at the zoo “the animals’ dad the animals” he smiles “yes son the animals” he smiles come on let’s see them” he climbed off David and started to run David grabbed his jacket stopping him “you know the rules” he pouts “hold your hand or mama’s hand” he nods grabbing his hand “ready?” He looked at Nye he smiles “ready as ever” he started to walk he followed him smiling Leo smiled “dad the penguins” he points at glass David smiled picking him up putting him on his shoulder so he could see over the crowd he smiles “look dad they’re swimming” he smiles “yea they are” Nye looks up at him “hey mind holding Lucille as well she can’t see” David leaned down and picked her up holding her on his other shoulder “look Lion that one’s a baby” he smiles “yea it is” Nye looks at them thinking, they had talked about adopting each other’s kid but they never got to the paper work or as they were talking one of the kids would start making a fuss. David looked at Nye “did you hear me?” Nye shook his head and looked at him “no” he smiles “we’re going to the tigers come on.” 

David carried the kids inside when they got home Nye smiled closing the door locking it David put them in their rooms and slowly closed the door Nye grabbed his hand “we have to talk” David nodded and followed him to their room they sat on the bed Nye looked at his hands messing with them “I want to become Leo’s adopted parent” David smiled “is that all” he held him close “you don’t have to be so nervous I would have said yes” he smiles “I wanted to ask if it would be ok for me to be Lucille’s adopted father” he smiles laying his head on his shoulder “I’d like that” he smiles holding him close “guess we’ll have to get the paper work” he smiles closing his eyes “I guess we will.” David smiled grabbing him falling back Nye laughed landing on his chest David ran his hand through his hair “night Kitten” he yawns closing his eyes “night you big brute” David smiled covering them up before turning the light off.


	7. Wedding plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Nye plan their wedding and then they go get the kids before s blizzard comes.

David looked at wedding catalogs with Nye he looks at them “this is a lot of planning” Nye nods sighing tossing his catalog on the table “even a simple wedding seems difficult to plan” he nods sighing “flowers, a priest, and there’s so much more” Nye held his head thinking “oh why don’t we just throw a wedding in the back yard and have the reception inside, we could do everything” he stood up David smiled “that’s a great idea Kitten” he stood up “all we’ll have to get is flowers, a priest and suits” Nye put his arms around his neck “I can’t wait to become Nye King” he smiles “well future Nye King the kids are at my parents and we have some time to ourselves shall we get into some adult situations?” He smirked Nye pulled him closer “let’s go to the bedroom” he smirked David picked him up and walked up to their room, on the way up he kicked his shoes off and pulled his jacket off. He put Nye on the bed and kissed him rough Nye kissed back and tangled his fingers into his hair, David bit his bottom lip Nye moaned panting. 

Nye ran his hand up his shirt and he rubbed David’s muscles “now I’m happy you work out” he smirked David smirked taking his shirt off throwing it on the ground Nye bit his lip “I’m really happy you work out” he touched David’s chest “now let’s get to the fun part” he smirked. He undid David’s belt and button David pulled his pants off kicking them off, his boxers followed his pants and soon he was naked on top of Nye. Nye quickly followed David and soon they were both naked David grabbed Nye’s hips and lined himself up, Nye held David’s shoulders moaning as he pushed into him. David panted thrusting fast holding the head board, Nye started to purr the rougher David got. He leaned down and kissed his neck he moaned biting David’s shoulder Nye yelped as David hit his sweet spot, he whimpered exploding getting his stuff on his and David’s stomachs David found he couldn’t hold much longer. He thrusted faster panting and growling until he lost it and he exploded inside him Nye purred arching his back “fuck I missed this” David slowly pulled out “I missed it too” he kissed him smiling. 

David gathered their clothes and handed Nye’s to him he got dressed Nye got dressed smiling “let’s go get the kids” David nodded pulling his shirt down he smiled pulling on Nye’s collar “I think we need ta get ya a new collar” Nye touched his collar it was falling apart; it was losing its collar and some of the spikes were falling off. He laughed “I guess we should get rid of this one and get me a new one” David smiles “new collar first then we’ll get the kids” Nye smiles following David to the car, David got in starting the car before buckling up Nye buckled up and David drove to a pet store. Nye looked at the collars smiling “I like that one” he grabbed a black collar with spikes “it’s like my old one only with a bell” he rings it David smiles “aw my Kitten wants a bell collar” he put his arm around his shoulder “then that’s what my Kitten is going ta get” he took it from him and walked to the check out. Once in the car Nye put the collar on and smiled “I love it” he plays with it. 

David smiled opening his parents’ door as soon as he walked inside Leo and Lucille hugged his legs Leo smiled “dada you’re here” Lucille smiled “Lion you and mama made it” he picked them up spinning them around Nye smiles closing the front door Mable cleans her hands on her apron “oh Nye David you’re early” Nye smiles “I hope you don’t mind we just wanted to see the kids again” she smiles “of course we don’t mind.” Richard walks over “I hope you don’t mind we sugared them up because we thought we were going to have them longer” Nye smiles “we’re in no rush we can stay longer” Richard smiles “got a new collar” he touches his collar “yea it was a gift” he shakes his head “you kids and your weird kinks” he walks away Nye blushed sitting down David sat next to him and put his arm around his shoulders “I mean he’s not wrong” he rested his head on his shoulder smirking “ya did purr lick a kitten I thought you were going ta yelp” Nye blushed harder shrinking lower into the couch. Leo puts his hands on the window “dada mama it’s snowing outside.” 

David raised his eyebrow and walked over opening the curtain more “damn ‘s coming down hard” Lucille pushed her way between David’s legs “mama there’s a lot of snow” Nye walked over “it looks like a blizzard” Mable walks over “you’re not driving home you’re staying here” he looks at her “you sure it’s not too bad out we can go home” she pokes his chest “you’re not driving” he rubbed his neck “alright ma’am” she smiles “Mable” she walks away David smiles “Nye got in trouble” he holds him close Nye smiles “guess we should give the kids their baths” he nods picking them up under his arms walking upstairs. Giving Leo his bath is a struggle Lucille may take her bath with him but Leo takes all of David’s attention to bathe him, Nye finished bathing Lucille but David was still fighting with Leo to wash him. He finished cleaning him but he was drenched David sighed dressing him sending him to his and Lucille’s room. David walked to his old room and changed his clothes, since he lived here he hadn’t grown much so he still had clothes at his parents’ house. He got changed sitting down. 

Nye rested his head on David’s chest and smiled “it may be a small bed but it’s nice and we can enjoy it” he nuzzled his chest David smiled kissing his head “sweet dreams Kitten” Nye yawned “night you brute” they both drifted to sleep enjoying each other’s company while the snow fell quickly outside.


	8. Snow day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David, Nye and the kids have fun in the snow at David's parents' house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter for a few months I have to turn in my school laptop in a few days so I have no way to type new chapters for this story.

David woke up to Leo and Lucille shaking him, he covered his head “no go away” Leo pouted “come on dad it’s time to wake up grandma has breakfast ready” he pouted more “mom” he yelled Nye walked in the room “is he still not waking up?” He nods he smiled getting an idea “you two off the bed” Leo and Lucille climbed off the bed and watched him, he walked over to side of the bed and moved the pillow off David’s head he leaned down and kissed him. This made David wake up he leaned closer to deepen the kiss, they stopped when they heard Lucille giggle and Leo gag David sat up and stretched and smiled “so shall we get breakfast?” Mable looked at the kitchen door hearing the kids laugh she smiled seeing David carry them under his arms, he put them in the chairs and sat down “so what’s for breakfast mom?” Mable smiles “a full breakfast” Nye tilts his head “what’s a full breakfast?” David smiles “it’s a breakfast that has bacon, sausages, eggs and a drink like coffee or tea” Nye slowly nods “I don’t think I can eat all that” Mable smiles “don’t worry if you can’t eat it David will he’s a human dumpster” he smiles laughing David smiles “she isn’t wrong” he grabbed a plate making his full breakfast. They all ate together talking and catching up until the kids started to get antsy and they started playing with their food, David looked at them “behave now this isn’t home this is your grandparents’ house” and with those few words from David they stopped and went back to eating, Mable was right David is a human dumpster, he ate everyone’s left overs and he was still hungry. Nye looked at him “how are you still hungry?” David smiles “I’m always hungry Kitten” he stood up and took his plates walking to the sink washing them, Nye left the room and walked to the living room he leaned on the wall and smiled watching Richard play with Leo and Lucille he smiled and walked over “having fun with grandpa?” Lucille smiles “yea grandpa is telling us war stories” he looks at him raising his eye brow Richard smiles “I’m keeping it clean” he nods and walked over sitting down “well I want to hear some of his war stories” Richard smiled.

Richard told them stories while David shoveled their drive way, he walked inside brushing the snow off his sleeve “alright we can get out of the house” Mable smiled “thank you so much Davey” he looks at her “mom I’m 27 you don’t have to call me that anymore” she looks up at him “you’re my youngest child I’m calling you Davey” he put his hands up “alright mom” Leo looks at him “dad can we go play in the snow?” David smiled “sure son just put on your snow suits” they smiled and ran up to their rooms Nye put his arms around his waist “I didn’t know your dad was so cool” David smiles “did he tell you the war stories?” He smiles nodding “he’s really cool” he smiles “guess he is” Leo ran do the stairs “we’re going on dad” he looks at him “stay in the front yard” he nods running out Lucille follows him Nye rocked on his feet looking at him he smiles “do you want to play outside?” Nye smiles nodding he laughs getting their coats leaving the house Leo smiles “mom dad help us build a snowman” he smiles walking over. David and Leo made the head and middle piece while Lucille and Nye made the bottom. David put the head on it smiling “there we go all done” Lucille smiles “no we aren’t Lion we still have to put a face on it” he smiles kneeling down “if you get some rocks I’ll pick you up and you can put them on” she smiles running away looking for rocks he smiles standing up. She ran back “got some Lion” he smiles picking her up walking over to the snowman she smiles putting the rocks in his face Nye smiled holding Leo as he put a scarf on the snowman Mable walked over “aw it’s picture time” David groaned “mom” she looks at him “picture time David” he shakes his head getting in position she smiles taking a picture of them and the snowman “now this is going in the photo album” Nye smiles “wait photo album?” She smiles “yes I have a few” he smiles “any of baby David?” She smiles “tons” he smiles “I want to see them” she smiles “then come on in” she walks inside he follows her David follows them “no don’t you dare show my pictures.” 

Mable grabbed a photo album and showed it to Nye he smiles “is he in the bathtub?” She smiles “well sort of, see he was born early so he was small we couldn’t put him in the bathtub so this is him in the sink” he smiles “he was little, what happened?” She smiles “I’m not sure what happened but I know he grew like 5 inches when he was in the eighth grade and he didn’t stop growing until he was 21” he smiles “now how tall is he?” Mable looks at David “well?” David sighs “I’m 6’6” looks at him “you’re really that tall?” He nods “yes I am” he nods going back to the photo album. It was late when David and Nye went up to the guest room David laid down closing his eyes Nye smiles “I like your family” David looks at him “it’s your family as well” he lays next to him “not yet I’m not a King” he smiles “to them you’re a King we are engaged and planning our wedding” Nye laughs “I guess we are” he kisses his forehead “night Kitten” he smiles closing his eyes “night David” they both fell asleep listening to the snow plow go by clearing the road. They would be able to go home in the morning, but with a surprise.


	9. Puppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family finds two puppies and decides to keep them.

David drove home the next day Nye was next to him and Leo and Lucille were in the backseat playing games, David pulled into their driveway and turned the car off “we’re home” he looked back but Leo was already out of the car and running to the backyard chasing something. David got out of the car and chased him “Leo get back here” he stopped running when he saw his son holding two puppies “papa look puppies” David took them and looked at them “why are they out in the cold?” Nye walked over and took one of them “they’re so cute” Lucille smiles “Lion can we keep them?” David sighed “we’ll talk about it for now let’s bring them inside and get them cleaned up and feed” David walked to the front door and unlocked it walking inside. Leo ran to the bathroom and started the water making a warm bath for the puppies David brought them upstairs as Nye grabbed the laptop and started to look up what the puppies breed was. David got the one clean with no problem but the other one was trying to play with him which was making a big mess in the bathroom. He smiled “there got you now you’re both clean” Nye smiles “and I got the breeds” he points at the relaxed one “he’s a Pembroke Welsh Corgi” he points at the excited one “and that one is an Akita” David nods “well I think the kids love them” Nye smiles nodding Lucille was cuddling the corgi while Leo was playing with the Akita. 

David made dinner as Nye and the kids watched the puppies play with each other, David sighs and shakes his head “I can’t believe they talked me into letting the puppies stay here” he looks at the akita puppy as he ran over and started biting David’s pants. He looks at him “come on pup knock that off” he growls and pulls on it harder he sighs and picks him up walking back to the living room “someone is being a pain” he hands the puppy over Nye takes him “come on David you have to admit he’s cute” David sighs and sits down “they are cute” Nye smiles and lays his head on his shoulder “the kids love them so much and I know you’ll love them soon” David held him close “they are cute and I do like them we’ll just see what happens” Nye looks at him and nods. David got the kids ready for bed Lucille held the corgi as she was put to bed Leo pet the Akita as he was put to bed “night kids” David turns the light off and left the room. He walked to his and Nye’s room but once in the room he walked to the bathroom attached to the room and started getting ready for bed Nye smiles “how about Dante and Phoenix” David looked at him confused as he brushed his teeth.

Nye smiles “names for the puppies” David nods spitting the toothpaste in the sink “they’re nice names but which one goes to what dog” Nye hums thinking “Dante for the corgi Phoenix for the Akita” he nods leaving the room and took his shirt and jeans off leaving them on the floor as he got into bed Nye closed his laptop and laid down. David laid down and closed his eyes Nye moved over and laid his head on his chest “the kids are so happy and I want to thank you for that” David smiles “I can’t tell them no and send puppies somewhere they can get hurt” Nye smiles and closes his eyes “Night you big brute” David smiles “night Kitten” they both drifted off to sleep holding each other.


End file.
